My cute litlle Ada
by LayOfHealing
Summary: Parce que je suis différente des autres femmes que vous fréquentez, Messire Vincent.
1. POV Vincent

Disclaimer : pandora hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

><p>My Cute Little Ada<p>

Vincent Nightray est un bel homme aux cheveux longs et blonds. L'œil gauche de couleur or et l'œil droit rouge, son regard semble si doux. Un corps fin et musclé que l'on peut dessiner à travers l'uniforme de Pandora.

Ada, quant à elle, est une jeune femme de 18 ans, blonde aux yeux verts émeraude comme toute la lignée Vessalius. Fine avec une poitrine si généreuse, on ne peut qu'apprécier cette vue.

* * *

><p><span>POV Vincent<span>

_- Je vais la pervertir, la corrompre de mes propres mains_.

_Ada… Elle a les mêmes yeux que Jack, sous ces airs de jeune fille innocente se cache une sorcière. Je la hais. Elle m'évoque de si mauvais souvenir. Elle qui devait me révéler d'emplacement de cette clef, cette chose immonde, un jour, je la mettrais dans mon lit et je saurais enfin où se trouve l'objet qui contient cette boule lumineuse. Gil, comment peux-tu la trouver adorable, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Comme toutes ces femmes, elle n'est bonne qu'à être prise, ma petite poupée de porcelaine._

_Ma petite Ada, tu sembles d'une pureté immaculée, qu'on ne peut que te souiller. Tu es à moi. Ne plus être vierge avant le mariage est une faute, alors tu m'appartiendras entièrement. Sous ton visage d'ange se cache une telle laideur. Si doux, mes baisers recouvreraient ton corps, je lècherais tes seins l'un après l'autre, tu ne pourras que crier de plaisir, ma chère Ada. Ta candeur disparaîtra, tu seras laide et uniquement à moi. Ma douce Ada. Mes doigts te parcourant, te pénétrant, tu ne sentiras que désir, puis je m'introduirais en toi, je te le promets, ma magnifique Ada, tu resteras la plus belle à mes yeux._

- Messire Vincent, vous vous êtes encore endormi, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Vincent ouvrait ses yeux lentement. _- Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve._

- Messire Vincent, vous souriiez durant votre rêve, avez-vous encore rêvez de Messire Gilbert ?

_- Qui me parle ? Ada ?_ Il se tourne vers son interlocuteur.

_-_ Oh, vous rêvez encore Messire Vincent, Echo vous laisse vous reposer.

Vincent regarda Echo s'en aller. _Bon, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Miss Ada._ Vincent se prépara pour aller la rejoindre. Rendez-vous au parc. Il arriva et la vit. _Elle est si belle, cette robe rose qu'elle porte la rend d'autant plus innocente, aah vraiment, je la souillerai de mes propres mains._

_-_ Excusez-moi pour mon retard, Miss Ada.

* * *

><p>La prochaine fois, POV Ada.<p> 


	2. POV Ada

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

POV Ada

_Messire Vincent est vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il me déteste… Son regard est tellement doux, je ne peux lui résister plus longtemps. Que devrai-je porter pour le rejoindre ? Je veux lui plaire. Sa main si douce me touchant, me rend vulnérable, c'est excitant. Si seulement elles pouvaient se balader sur le reste de mon corps. Mais je dois lui résister, je me dois de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, je suis une noble de la lignée Vessalius. Messire Vincent, j'aimerais être celle que vous aimez plus que tout au monde, et je vous offrirais ma plus précieuse des fleurs. Je ne suis pas si innocente, vous savez. Je veux me donner à vous, Messire Vincent. Me le permettriez-vous ? M'aimez-vous ? Je me le demande. Je l'espère, je le veux. Je vous veux… Non non non Ada, tu dois lui résister ! Il faut que je cèle mes pulsions. C'est vrai, vous devez avoir de l'expérience, mais moi dans tout ça ? Si je vous la donne, resterez-vous avec moi ? Même si vous êtes de la famille Nightray, nous nous sommes toujours vus bien que je sois occupée à Lutwidge. Mon corps est doux, mes formes sont généreuses, vous ne pourrez qu'apprécier, Messire Vincent. Gil ne m'a jamais vu ainsi, vous serez le premier. Pour vous plaire, je n'utilise que mes méthodes, je ne suis pas l'une de ces cruches que vous aviez fréquentées. Je ne me maquille pas, je n'en ai pas besoin, je veux juste mettre mes formes en valeur, pour vous. Je veux que vous me prenez mais doucement, que je m'habitue à la douleur, J'aimerais tant. Si je vous révélais tout ce que je voudrais, vous me rejetterez sûrement, mais peu importe, je vous aime. Je serai, ce soir-là je l'espère, votre poupée de porcelaine._

- Miss Ada, vous avez un rendez-vous, non ? Préparez-vous.

- Oui, Mrs Kate.

_Je dois sembler innocente. Blonde et un teint clair, je pourrais mettre du rose, je n'ai que deux robes roses. Celle-ci est pour les soirées. L'autre ressemble à celle de Miss Sharon… Je suis une noble, je ne peux mettre que ce genre de robe. Longue, en corset, c'est parfait, je peux plaire avec ce corps malgré mon visage innocent, oui, celle-ci est parfaite. Un petit chapeau rose, je me recoiffe. Je suis prête. Messire Vincent, je pourrais enfin vous dire, je suis à vous._

[13h55]

_J'arrive au Parc, il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Mes hormones ont parlé, il faut que je n'y pense plus, sinon, je risquerais de me comporter comme l'une de ces cruches._

[13h56]

- Regardez, c'est Miss Ada… Qui attend-elle à ton avis ? Chuchote-t-elle à son amie.

- Elle attend sûrement un homme immonde, hahahaha. Tout en chuchotant.

- Mais oui, même un noble ne voudrait pas…

[13h57]

- Oh mon Dieu, Messire Vincent arrive ! C'est sûrement pour nous ! Il est tellement beau… Je le veux dans mon lit.

Vincent ne les aperçut même pas.

- Comment ça, il ne vous a pas vu… Il se dirige vers cette Miss, non, ce n'est pas POSSIBLE !

[13h58]

- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, Miss Ada.

* * *

><p>Devrais-je peut-être faire un troisième chapitre décrivant le tout après ce rendez-vous ? Pour les pervers comme moi, mais ça, on peut le vivre même en vrai.<p>

Alice.


	3. Vous êtes à moi

Les enfants, s'abstenir ! Langage explicite, sexualité entre deux jeunes adultes.

Disclaimer : Pandora hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 <strong>: Vous êtes à moi

_Tout ce commérage de ces stupides femmes, j'en ai plus qu'assez, Miss Ada m'attend._ Vincent la voulait, plus que tout, peu importe l'endroit, il voulait juste lui faire découvrir le plaisir de chair, faire tomber son masque de candeur, la rendre encore plus belle et l'entendre crier son nom. _Tant pis si elle est une adepte de l'occultisme, je veux qu'elle me révèle l'emplacement de boule de lumière. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner si facilement, elle est belle, et elle est sûrement irrésistible nue, je veux sa virginité, évidemment que je n'aurais sûrement pas la bénédiction de Messire Oscar mais peu m'importe, je la veux. Je ne veux pas être un goujat, je dois tout de même l'inviter, à l'Opéra, cela a déjà été fait, nous allons juste nous promener dans ce parc. J'ai envie de lui tenir la main, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, pas encore._

- Miss Ada, me permettez-vous ? _Et, même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je la prendrais, ça me suffit pour calmer mes pulsions, pour l'instant._

_-_ Oui mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? « Sa main se dirige vers moi, que dois-je faire ? »

- Ceci… Je voulais juste vous prendre la main, je serai sûr de ne pas vous perdre. _Sa main est douce et fine. Elle me fait perdre la tête. Je dois garder le sourire… Une fille de son âge ne doit pas être si candide, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-_ Messire Vincent, vous ne devriez pas…

- Miss Ada, peu importe ce que les nobles disent sur notre relation, j'ai besoin de vous tenir, vous êtes à moi pour ce merveilleux après-midi.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? « Mes envies remontent peu à peu, le fait-il exprès ? »

« Il sourit, il s'approche de moi, que va-t-il me faire ? Pas ici… » - Je vous veux vous.

- Plaît-il ? « Pas ici, pas maintenant, ce soir… Je le veux, c'est vrai mais autant de désirs… »

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, pour me faire pardonner, permettez-moi de vous faire découvrir un très bel endroit, je ne veux pas entendre toutes ces idioties sortant de la bouche de ces femmes si superficielles. Vous êtes magnifique, cette robe met votre teint clair en valeur. Puis-je vous bander les yeux ? C'est une surprise que je veux vous faire. Ne dites pas un mot, non plus.

Ada ne faisait qu'acquiescer à la demande de Vincent, ils se mirent en route, toujours main dans la main. Le cœur d'Ada commençait à battre tellement fort, où l'emmenait-elle, que va-t-il lui faire, seront-il vraiment tranquille, étaient toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. La Vessalius rougissait à l'idée que l'endroit soit désert, qu'il n'y ait qu'eux. Cela fait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils marchaient.

- Miss Ada, nous y sommes. Il lui débande les yeux, il lui révélait enfin cet endroit si merveilleux.

- C'est magnifique, cette herbe si verte, ce lac si bleu, ce ciel si clair, le chant de ces oiseaux…

- Ce n'est pas aussi beau que vous, votre peau semble douce, agréable, vous êtes parfaite.

- Messire Vincent, je ne suis pas la première à qui vous le dites.

- Miss Ada, vous êtes la première personne que j'emmène en ce lieu. _Je veux toucher tous les recoins de son corps, toucher son visage… Ma main s'approche, lentement, _Miss Ada, me permettriez-vous de vous voir nue ? _En chuchotant près de son oreille, je devrais lui faire un certain effet… _Nous sommes tranquilles ici. _Je ne peux plus tenir. Je suis désolé, je vous veux._ Vincent commença à l'embrasser timidement, près de son oreille gauche. Il joua ensuite avec sa boucle d'oreille. _Ne l'a-t-elle pas fait exprès ?_ Il descendit ensuite le long de son cou, toujours avec des baisers. Sa main droite parcourt le haut de son corps, il voulait la découvrir, entièrement, ici, maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas le moment… Je…

- Excusez-moi, je me suis laissé emporter. _Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps._

- Je… Vous invite dans l'hôtel particulier, là où je vous avais emmené, la première fois…

_C'est elle qui m'invite ? Elle aussi, elle me veut ? _-Pouvons-nous y aller ? Pardonnez mon impatience. Nous allons rester ici, que vous puissiez profiter de cette vue.

«C'était agréable… » - Nous irons ce soir, il n'est que quinze heures.

- Miss Ada, puis-je au moins vous prendre… Dans mes bras ? _Je ne veux pas la quitter, pas encore. Quelle tentatrice, j'ai l'impression d'être un vampire en manque de sang. Son cou est libre, je n'en peux plus, je ne peux que recommencer._ Encore de doux baisers parcourant tout le côté droit de son cou libre, Vincent n'en peut vraiment plus, elle est assez désirable avec cette robe, elle est facile à enlever… Cette femme est un diable. - Miss Ada, vous n'auriez jamais dû mettre cette robe. Mon désir pour vous s'intensifie, c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Non, arrêtez… Je ne veux pas que l'on nous surprenne…

- Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? Nous sommes seuls ici, laissez-vous faire.

Vincent commence à retirer le haut de sa robe, il veut en profiter pleinement. La fermeture si simple à enlever, vraiment, elle l'avait fait exprès. Si tôt enlevé, il admira ses courbes généreuses. Il dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge pour mieux en profiter. Ses seins étaient fermes, doux. Il descend encore pour lui lécher son sein droit tout en malaxant l'autre. Ada apprécie, ses ronronnements le montre, elle en voulait, elle aussi. La main gauche de Vincent retient par les poignets les deux mains de la noble, pour qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Il retira entièrement la robe qu'elle portait, révélant ainsi sa petite culotte en dentelle noire. - Vous êtes vierge, n'est-ce pas ? - Elle ne répondit pas, elle était beaucoup trop excitée pour répondre. - Je serai doux, Miss. - S'approchant de l'aine de son amante avec ses doigts, il en profita pour encore sucer son sein droit, pour redescendre plus proche de l'aine tandis que ses doigts parcouraient ses lèvres. Ils étaient proches de son clitoris. Elle n'en peut plus, pour l'empêcher de crier, il s'embrassa, toujours plus passionnément. Il reprit là où il en était. C'est mouillé. Vincent l'embrassa à l'intérieur de ses cuisses fermes, tout en parcourant encore ses formes. Elle est mince. Il commence à introduire un doigt, lentement, en faisant des va-et-vient. La respiration de la jeune Vessalius s'accélérait, elle rougissait de plus belle. Le blond introduisit alors un deuxième doigt en accélérant la cadence. Il n'allait pas lui demander une fellation, c'était sa première fois, à elle. - Miss Ada…- Coup de rein. Elle cria si fort, elle en a les larmes aux yeux.

- Messire Vincent, vous aviez dit que vous seriez doux…

- La douleur s'estompera. - Il recommence son va-et-vient, n'était-ce pas trop gros ? Est-elle seulement trop étroite ? C'est de plus en plus rapide. Il l'embrassa aussitôt pour la calmer. Elle commence à apprécier. - J'apprécie autant que vous.

« Quand avait-il retiré ses vêtements ? Peu importe, je suis heureuse de le sentir en moi. » - Vous aviez raison, la douleur s'est estompée.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini, vous savez. - Il enfonça de plus belle, la jouissance de la belle était au maximum. Son cri était tellement sexy. Vincent s'approcha de nouveau de l'oreille de son amante - Vous êtes une femme sublime, je vous veux encore. Je vous ai eu, vous êtes à moi, pour toujours. - Il jouissait enfin en elle. Elle est encore passive. Il se mit à côté d'elle. Ils se regardèrent, ils en veulent encore. - Ce soir, je vous donnerai encore plus de plaisir, soyez patiente, Miss. - Malgré l'amour, elle semble toujours aussi innocente. - Je vous ferai l'amour plus longtemps encore.

* * *

><p>COMPLETE.<p>

Ainsi se termine cette histoire de deux amants. Vincent restera-t-il avec Ada ? C'est une excellente question.


End file.
